Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{6x}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{2x}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ 6x \times 7 } { 9 \times 2x}$ $a = \dfrac{42x}{18x}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{7}{3}$